geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Relentless
Relentless is a 2.1 Easy Demon created by GeoSlam1. It is his first and only Demon level. This level is considered to be one of the shortest and easiest 2.1 Demons ever in Geometry Dash. Gameplay The level begins with a fairly easy half-speed cube section. It starts off with a two-spike jump followed by a green dash orb. Next comes a section with 5 orbs. The player must only hit the red jump orb, the 2nd blue orb, and the green orb, to land on a platform where one must jump due to spikes being placed on the ground after it. After that comes a simple flat 2-spike jump followed by a pink dash orb and a green dash orb. Only the green dash orb should be pressed. The pink dash orb is a trick orb which will switch your gravity and cause you to fall to the ceiling. Then the screen goes dark and is auto from 13%-21%. Coming up next is a fairly brief ship section with three small tight flying sections at a 27-degree incline. This is said to be the 1st hard section of the level, but can still be overcome very quickly with practice. Players must fly through these 3 sections, with the gravity being altered each time. Afterward, the player will enter a UFO section with tight openings. Each time the player passes an opening, the gravity is switched. Some sections have 2.1 rotating blades in them, making it harder than other sections. Then a fairly easy mini-cube segment follows. The player comes across an area with 5 orbs. Only the yellow and red orb should be used, the others need to be ignored. Another area with orbs comes, and the player must only hit the two pink dash orbs. Once the player hits the ground, the player will come across three 2-spike jumps that must be jumped over. A ground red orb follows, but the player must hold at the red orb, due to the following platform being covered in blue gravity orbs that will cause the player to hit invisible spikes on an overhead platform. The player can stop holding once the cube is off of the blue orb platform. After the player is off the platform, he/she must hit a yellow orb, and then either hit the 2 blue orbs above and below the pink orb, or also hit the blue and pink orb, and then the blue orb to the right of the pink orb. Next, the player will enter a brief mini-wave segment resembling Insomnia, which might throw new beginners off, but is still relatively easy. After that, a long auto section comes in place from 67%-81% while displaying the level's name and creator. The final segment is a cube that contains a fair amount of platforms and orbs. The player will also come across some triple spike jumps. The players must hit every orb except the 2nd yellow orb and every blue gravity orb after the 1st one. User Coins * The first user coin is in the first ship section at 27%. While in upside down mode, the player must go below the second tight flying section to obtain the coin. ** It is said to be easier than the normal path. * The second coin is at 52% in the second cube segment. To obtain it, the player must only hold one dash orb, and not the other one. Then the player will drop onto an invisible platform with the coin with 2.0 thorns below it. * The third and final user coin is located in the last cube section at 90%. The player must fall off the platform at 89% (instead of jumping and hitting the red orb) and the player will fall to a platform with the coin and a yellow jump pad that takes you back to the normal path. Trivia * This level is not featured. * The last cube section can be skipped at 85% if you hold at the pink dash orb late until the end of the level since there are no S-blocks present that will stop the dash orb effect. * This level used to be a medium demon, but many Geometry Dash players saw this as too short and too easy to be a Medium Demon, so it was re-rated by the community to an Easy Demon. Walkthrough https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8poLWskEXiU Category:2.1 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with user coins Category:Easy Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels